


Void

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU New Order fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

She couldn't see the bottom.

It was black all the way down, a void of nothing and she was standing on the edge of it, trying to grip onto the smooth wall behind her, trying to find a place to hold onto so she wouldn't fall. There was no such place, it had been made so that no matter how far she walked around the dark cavern there was nothing to hold onto except for the fear.

There was plenty of that.

She was still trying to figure out what the void was through the fear. It wasn't pulling her in like a black hole, and she could breathe so it wasn't just empty space but then she wasn't really sure what the replicators were capable of. Fifth alone had surprised her by simply escaping, by becoming the vengeful human form he was. It could be space, or it could just be a long way down.

Either way she didn't want to find out first.

There was enough room for her to stand but not sit and she was starting to feel a little tired. She had no idea what Fifth had planned, how long he'd keep her literally on edge and she was starting to think his little fantasy world on the farm with Pete was better.

She'd been in worse conditions, for longer periods of time but she'd already been Fifth's plaything for a while now, had already been tortured. She still had a headache from him probing her mind.

"Major Carter."

She looked to see Fifth coming through the wall next to her and tried to run, tried to move around the edge of the black cavern but couldn't get away quick enough. Then she fell and found herself hanging over the edge, looking directly down into the darkness.

"Fifth, please!" she screamed, her voice echoing around her. She couldn't see anything, the blood pumping through her, her rapid pulse, the fear, it was making it hard to focus, even though there really wasn't much to focus on.

"Fifth!"

She found herself falling.

z

When she came to, she was on her back in the cavern, able to see a little more due to the light from above. Able to see Fifth as he sat beside her stroking her hair. She jerked away from him and he smiled. She was throbbing all over, head, chest, back, legs. Every bone felt fractured, every muscle bruised.

"How far did I fall?"

"Not far. You fell in an awkward position."

She struggled to sit up, looking around the darkness that surrounded them.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just want you," he said.

"You can't just keep me Fifth."

"I can Samantha. I can keep you in this darkness forever if I want to."

He moved closer to her again, kissing her, holding her face still with a firm hand on her chin when she tried to get away.

"We could grow old together."

"Never going to happen."

"I can alter myself. Mimic the aging process in humans."

"That's not quite what I meant," she said with a grim smile.

"I want to learn about all the things you would do with Pete. With other men," he said, "with other women."

She snapped her head back to look at him, eyes wide, he must have really delved into the back of her mind for that information.

"You're neither a man or a woman," she spat, "you're a machine."

"I have seen what you do with machines," he said, with a strange twist of his lips Sam thought was supposed to be a smile. "What you do, what you think, the sounds you make."

He moved closer and she found herself stuck at the edge of the cavern. he kissed her again and she tried to pull away, get away.

"Fifth stop, this."

"I want you. I can please you like your machines, like your men."

He turned into Pete again but she continued to try and get away, get out of his embrace. He became Jack, and she stopped to take in the man before her, having missed him badly for the past months. Fifth smiled, Jack's face smirking at her and when he kissed her, she kissed back for a moment, still in the shock of seeing Jack in one piece, out of the stasis chamber. When she realised what she was doing she pulled away, started struggling again and Fifth became another man, a one night stand she had enjoyed, then the girl she'd slept with in college, a face she hadn't seen in along time when she kept fighting him.

"All of these appeal to you," he said. "It's there in the back of you mind. "In fact so did I, once, until I hurt you."

"I thought you were cute," she said, "for a replicator," she whispered, the old thought coming back to her. "Not anymore."

"I do not want to force you Samantha, you will come around," he said, "I know what you like, what you want," he said, "it is all in your mind for the ta-"

He stopped mid sentence and then he was gone into the darkness.

z

He had been gone a long time, and she was alone in the cavern, which seemed darker now Fifth was gone. She was waiting for him to come back, for him to hurt her, torture her, probe her mind again.

All that came was silence.

It was as terrifying as hanging over the edge unable to see how far down the ground was, not knowing how far down the ground was. Not knowing if there was ground at all. She could contain it though, hold onto it, use the energy it generated to feel her way around the edges, to try and find a way out, a kink, a crack, anything.

"Fifth!" she shouted. "Where are you?

More silence.

He was trying to break her, but she wasn't going to give in, she wasn't. She wasn't going to fuck him in any form he moulded himself into.

She wasn't going to break.

She started to pace, to walk off the panic she felt in the darkness. She wasn't perfect and now her weaknesses were pushing through her strength. She was tiring and she could see a damn thing.

She wasn't going to break. She wasn't going to fuck him. When he got back, she was going to fight, kick him in the groin to see how much of a human he was. She wasn't going to break.

Was she?

No, no, her thoughts were just getting muddled up and she hoped that while he had been picking out the memories of her sexual experiences he'd missed the informational bits about kidnappings and Stockholm Syndrome. Not that she was getting Stockholm Syndrome, she just hoped, hoped...What was she hoping for? She slumped down onto the cold floor, felt it for texture, trying to discern the metal it was made of, to stop herself from going crazy in the darkness.

"I know you can hear me!" she yelled up, "what's happening? Fifth where are you?"

She felt like crying and stood up again, it felt like she'd been sitting down for an age, Fifth had really done a number on her brain, she thought. She might actually take some time off after this, if she got out of this.

She was going to get out of this.

"Fifth!"

He appeared in front of her and she was torn between kicking him like she had planned and kissing him like he wanted. He made the decision for her, pushing her back into the cavern wall and kissing her. She kissed back, still trying to figure out if she'd actually gone crazy or not yet. There was a chance she had a long time ago anyway, and let him kiss her, let him taste her, tongue sliding into her mouth and fighting with hers, hands on her hips, and she wondered which one of her memories he was adapting this kiss from. Which one of her fantasies.

He pulled away suddenly and she gasped.

"We must leave."

"Why?" she asked, almost sad to hear the news. Almost, almost.

"They've found a means to fight us."

"The Asgard? How?"

She tried to shift away from him, she wanted to know what he'd just learnt.

"O'Neill."

"What?"

Her heart jumped, a foolish feeling, because Jack was alive, conscious and with the people who could save him. She felt her brain jolt too, a weird sensation inside her skull that made her shake her head to try and clear it of the darkness.

"So many of us are left in the city. We cannot wait for them. They will be killed."

"Don't expect me to be sorry Fifth."

"Your friends. They are killing us. Trying to stop us."

"Trying to save me."

"No. They do not care about you. I told them I would kill you if they did not stop."

His head snapped to the side and she watched into the dark as he received information.

"You won't kill me and you know why my friends won't stop just to save me?" she asked, still pushing against his body.

"No."

"Because they know, when it comes right down to it, I would rather be dead than be trapped with you. Than be your plaything," she said, and as she she spoke his push against her lessened and she gained a little space back. "Do you really want me? Really love me? If you did, if you have even one shred of humanity, if you truly me, you'll let me go."

He looked like he was going to cry and she pushed him away from her. He snapped, throwing her back and she cracked her head against the wall.

She came around to see Jack feeling her pulse and Daniel cushioning her head.

"You okay?" he said, pulling his hand away and helping her up.

"Glad to see you Sir."

"Likewise."

"They nearly had me for a second Sir," she admitted. He smiled at her, moving away so Teal'c could prop her up.

"We've got you now."


End file.
